Divergent High
by DivergentRebil46
Summary: This is basically Tris and Tobias in high school (and other divergent characters) but there are several other twists and turns. Rated T for Tris/Tobias. JK: Rated T for romance, and there might be some violence. It's high school, so I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Tris already knows Christina because they met at the pool or something... so on the first day, yes, Tris is new, but she already knows Christina. I didn't want you to be confused because Tris just moved and it's her first year at this school but she knows some one. So ya. There will, of course, be FourTris. How could there not be? oh and btw, for every chapter I am going to do the day from Tris' POV and then Tobias' POV. OK, another BTW, and this is important: Yes, the school is divergent high. But, there are no factions, clubs or anything that resembles the factions. The point of these types of fanfiction is to make the characters of divergent go to high school, not modify high school to fit divergent. This being said, the go to ****_normal_**** high school, not one with 5 separate buildings, or something.**

Tris POV

_This is it. _I walk through the doors of my new school. I am almost immediately attacked by Christina. She knocks me to the floor.

"Did you get your schedule? How many classes do we have together? OMG! I can't believe we're finally here!" she babbles on. I zone out, picking up my bag and getting up. I start to walk over to the office, receiving my schedule.

**Homeroom: Mr. James (Thats my homeroom teacher)**

**Math: Mrs. Smith**

**Art: Tori**

**Lunch**

**Science: Miss Matthews**

Yay. Christina told me all about Matthews. This is going to be an awesome school year. (Note the sarcasm) I walk to my first class, dreading school more and more by the minute.

**PAGE BREAK**

I walk to art and sit down in a seat near the back. I try not to draw attention to myself. I hear a loud thump next to me, notifying me that someone is sitting down. I lift my head up to a grinning Christina. Before we can say anything, Tori walks in. She tells us to draw something that we feel resembles us. I draw three ravens, one for each of my family members. I don't know why, but I feel like the birds resemble me, there freedom, even though they are so small. I like it. Next is lunch. _Finally. _Christina is letting me sit with her and some of her friends, because I'm new and don't really know anyone. When we walk into the cafeteria, Christina introduces me to some of her friends; Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, and Will. I take a spot between Marlene- she seems nice enough- and Christina. I suddenly remember I forgot to get a drink, so I get up and head over to the soda machine. I also see a piece of cake in the cafeteria line, and I heard Christina say that it was good, so I grab the cake and make my way back over to the table. On the way there, I bump into someones chest, seeing a boy with dark blue eyes, cake covering his shirt. _My_ cake covers his shirt.

"Sorry," I say.

"Watch where your'e going, freshman," he says angrily. Suddenly, I'm not so sorry.

"I'm a junior, thank you very much," I tell him.

"Really? Because you look younger than my 13 year old cousin," he smirks.

"Would you like a drink with that?" I ask him, pouring my soda all over his head. I walk back to my table and sit down, not caring or daring to look back. Everybody stares at me in awe.

"What?" I ask sharply.

"What happened?" Uriah asks me.

"Well, I had a run in with Mr. Prince-of-Peace over there," I say angrily.

"Oh. That's Four," says Christina, "He's kind of a jerk."

"Yeah," I say, "I can tell." Uriah opens his mouth but he is cut off by the bell. I get up and go to my locker to grab my books for science. _Oh joy, just what I need. Another stupid teacher to ruin my 'good mood'._ I walk into my science class and groan as I find out there are seating arrangements. I go to my seat and look at the name of my lab partner. I groan again, finding out that it is the Prince-of-Peace. I few moments later, Peace Charming himself walks in, emotionless as he sits next to me.

_God, could he be any more arrogant? _I ask myself as Ms. Matthews walks in. I drone out during most of class, but decide to at least _try_ to stop doodling and pay attention sometime during the end.

"-so, the project on your partners is due next week. I suggest you go ahead and get started."

_Crap. I have to do a project on number-boy._

Tobias POV

I walk into the cafeteria, on my way to get some food. Something slams into my chest, and I look down to see a tiny freshman staring up at me.

"Sorry," she says. Yeah, sure. Dump cake on my shirt and then expect me to be beam sunshine and rainbows. Yeah, no.

""Watch where your'e going, freshman," I say angrily. But some of my anger fades as I look into her soft eyes, which quickly turn cold after my comment.

"I'm a junior, thank you very much," she tells me. Aww, she's all grown up, is she?

"Really? Because you look younger than my 13 year old cousin," I smirk. She looks somewhat hurt by my comment, and this time a lot of anger melts away. She covers it with a cold look.

"Would you like a drink with that?" she asks me, as she pours a soda all over my head, dropping the bottle and walking back to her table, leaving me in shock. Now the anger that faded is back, and it's not happy. I didn't expect _that _to happen. I grunt and walk over to Zeke, taking him by the arm and pulling him to the bathroom. When we get there, I tell him the story as I clean up.

"Hey," he says, "I have an idea!"

"What?" I ask him.

"Let's make a bet- a friendly bet. I'm out of cash, lets have a little competition, though," he says, smirking.

"Of what?" I ask, intrigued.

"To see who can get Tris to fall or him first before Christmas!" he says.

"I'm in," I say, giving him a high-five. Revenge is best served cold.

I walk into science, taking my seat next to Tris. _Perfect! _I wait for class to be over, and perk up when I hear we have a project on our partners. This could help a lot. At the end of class, I grab Tris' wrist before she leaves and pull her back.

"Hey, we should start working on that project. My house, or yours?" I ask her, hoping she won't say neither and go away.

She stares at me coldly, grinding her teeth "My house." I have to resist the urge not to laugh. She's a vulnerable, pathetic brat. This is going to be sweet revenge. I'm sure it will be easy to get her to fall for me, considering practically every girl at this school throws themselves at me.

Peters POV

I smirk inside my bathroom stall as I hear the bet that Zeke and Four are making on Tris.

**A/N: Please don't hate me! I needed to do Peters POV because thats the only way to explain how he knows. It won't happen again; i'm going to stick with Tris and Fours POV. Review:D**


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias POV

I ride on my motorcycle, following Tris to her house. Wow, she has a nice car. She drives a cherry red mustang with black racing stripes. When we reach her house, her parents aren't home. Her house is big, too. I wonder if she's rich or something. Tris leads me to her living room, onto her couch. When we're a good ten minutes into the project, I speak up.

"I'm sorry," I say, "For what happened in the cafeteria. I was a jerk."

"I'm sure you are, Four," she tells me, her eyes not looking up from her paper. Wow, this is going to be harder than I thought.

"Really," I say.

"Can we please just do the project?" she asks with a sigh, looking up from her paper. I don't say anything else for a while.

"So..." I say, "There's a party at Zeke's this friday. Do you and your friends want to come?" I ask.

She looks up from her paper and gives me an annoyed glance.

"Sure," she says tightly, obviously not wanting to go. She's cute when she does that; _Wait, what? I don't like her. That's the whole point of my plan. _But looking at her, I dread the moment of hurting her more and more. _Snap out of it!_

Tris POV

Why is he so annoying? Have I not made it clear enough that I don't like him? But there he goes, inviting me to a party. I don't want to be rude, and it's not like I have to go with him. He said I could bring my friends.

Friday...

Christina and I walk into Zeke's house. Zeke has become good friends with us over the week. The rest of our friends follow us, and I feel relieved that my friends agreed to go. Except Uriah. He's Zeke's brother, so the party is at his house. We all gather into a circle for truth or dare.

"Tris, Truth or Dare?" Zeke asks me. Oh God.

"Dare," I say.

"I dare you to sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game."

Ugh! Why does it have to involve Peace Charming? I roll my eyes, sigh, and go plop down on Four's lap. Four chuckles, wrapping his arms around me.

"Four, Truth or Dare?" I ask devilishly. His chuckle fades as he realizes what he has gotten himself into.

"I dare you too... jump into the pool," I say. Four walks out, and I can hear the splash as he jumps into the pool. Moments later, a wet Four stands in front of me. He sits down, patting his lap. _Oh crap. _I sit down on the edge of his lap, but Four embraces me and I scream as water drips from him to me. Everyone laughs.

"Christina, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Who is your crush?"

"Will. Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Dare," says Marlene.

"I darer you to kiss Uriah."

Marlene blushes, walking over to Uriah and kissing him square on the lips. "Four, Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Tris."

"Why am I always the victim?" I wonder aloud. Four chuckles and spins me around, kissing me. I pull away and spin around, sitting in silence for the next couple of rounds.

"Do you want to go out? Four whispers in my ear. _No! No!_

"No, I'm a freshman, remember?" I tell him.

"I didn't mean that," he whispers.

"Yes, you did. We both know I'm small, so why are you wasting your time, Four?"

"Who says that time will be wasted?" he whispers again, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"Stop Four, just stop. Don't even bother messing around with me, OK?" I say. God, he's such a player.

"But I want you," he says. I turn around to face him. "Please, Tris."

"Fine," I say, giving in to those dark blue eyes, "Just one date."

"How about now?" he whispers in my ear, causing me to shiver. God, why does he keep messing with me? He has player written all over him, anyone could see it.

I sigh and get up. Might as well get this over with. Tobias follows me out the door and leads me to the park. The sun is setting. He takes my hand and we sit on the park bench. I stare ahead.

He leans in closer. Much closer. I stare ahead. His lips are by my ear. "Tris," he says. I don't respond.

"_Tris," _he says. I look up at him, and he stares at me. He pulls me closer to him. Ugh. Why is he so cute? Wait, did I just say that? I can't like him. Do I? Maybe I do. He pulls away just far enough to meet my lips to his. We stay there for a second, before I regain my senses. I pull away and stare ahead again.

"Tris."

"What?" I turn to him. He pulls me into another kiss, this one to which I don't argue. I like him. I have a new boyfriend.

Tobias POV

I actually kind of like her. She stares ahead. I lean in closer, my lips almost touch her ear. "Tris," whisper. I get no response. "_Tris_," I say again. She looks at me. I stare at her, pulling her closer. Maybe I can like her. Maybe Zeke and I can call off the bet, and she would never know about it. Zeke would do that, wouldn't he? But a bet is a bet. I pull away, just far enough to kiss her. She pulls away and stares straight again. Ugh. I whisper her name and she turns to me, and I bring her into another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV

One week later...

I walk to my locker to find a smiling Four.

"Hey, Beautiful," he tells me. He pecks me on the lips and I turn to my locker, grabbing my books.

"Ready?" he asks me. I nod my head in return, and we start to walk to class. Suddenly, I trip and fall on my ankle.

"Ow," I say, rubbing it. The pain is sharp; fresh. It stings, and I can tell it was the bone.

"Are you okay?" I can hear him ask me, but the sound is muffled.

I nod my head and grab his hand, but I don't say anything. He walks me to class, and I wince as I sit down. I can tell that he notices, but he doesn't say anything. He just walks to his class. By the end of my first class, it hurts so bad there are spots in my eyes, my ankle is swollen and changing colors, and I walk with a limp, if I can walk at all.

**PAGE BREAK**

I walk to lunch with tears in my eyes, but quickly blink them away. I walk over to the table and sit down in my usual seat, but I don't eat. When Four sits next to me, he notices something.

"Whats wrong?" he asks me. I just shake my head. My ankle is no big deal, I can handle it.

"Tris," he says with concern.

"It's nothing," I say nonchalantly, but my voice cracks.

"Don't tell me it's nothing."

"My ankle," I give in. _God, why does he have to be so observant?_

"Let me see it," he orders me.

"No."

"Tris," he says.

"It's not a big deal," I say.

"Yes, it is," he says.

"No, it's not," he says. I silently thank Christina as she sits next to me.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"Nothing," I mutter.

"Tris fell on her ankle," answers Four. _God!_

"No, I didn't," I lie.

"Yeah, she did. And now she is trying to pretend it isn't bothering her, but it is."

"No, it's not!" I protest.

Tobias' House...

I lay on Fours couch, my feet in his lap. That was a bad idea. He takes a look at my swollen ankle, and he immediately has a freak attack. _Oh, what an overprotective boyfriend!_

"Oh My God, Tris!"

"What?"

Four scowls at me. "What do you mean _What?"_ he almost yells.

"I mean, what?"

"Your ankle is broken, Tris!"

"No," I reply calmly, "It's not."

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No, your'e not," I reply.

"Yes, I am, Tris!"

"Four," I say, "Calm down. My ankle is fine"

His eyes soften.

"Tris," he says, "Please."

I groan. He stare into my eyes, cupping my face in his hands.

"You don't have to pretend that it isn't bothering you. You need help."

"No, I don't."

He lightly brushes his lips against mine. "Please."

"Fine." He scoops me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I laugh and bang on his back as he takes me over to his car.

**PAGE BREAK**

I walk into school with crutches. _God, why did Four have to make me go to the doctor? I don't need these. _I struggle to my locker, where Four stands, holding my books. I sigh, and walk to class, stopping every once in a while. When we get there, my armpits are killing me because of the crutches. Four puts my books on my desk and walks away.

Science...

I walk into science and take my seat next to Four. He greets me with a small smile, which I quickly return. Today, we have a substitute- _thank god-_ so we get to use science as time to work on the project.

"So," Four starts, "How is your ankle?"

"Fine," I mutter, but I know it's a lie. The pain has been killing me, but it's really not a big deal.

"Tris," he says, and I can sense some concern in his voice. "Really."

"Well, it hurts," I give in, but I don't look up from my notebook.

"Has it gotten better?"

"Maybe," I say.

"_Tris,_" he says.

"No."

He sighs, lifting my chin up with his thumb, forcing me to look into his dark blue eyes.

"You should probably lay off of it," he says.

"No," I say. I don't need to. He sighs.

(\_/)

(")_(")

Tobias POV

I definitely like her. I don't want to hurt her anymore; I was a jerk in the first place. I knock on Zeke's door, hoping her will agree to calling off the bet. He opens the door and smiles.

"Hey," I say.

"Come in," he says. I walk inside and get straight to the point.

"I think I actually like her. Can we call off the bet?"

"Sure, buddy," he answers. This is why he is my friend.

"Don't call me buddy."

"Why, buddy?" I grunt and walk out the door. For a friend, he can be annoying.

**A/N: **(\_/) This guy is my pagebreak. His name is Hopper. Respect Hopper.

(")_(")


End file.
